This invention relates to packages for surgical sutures, and, more particularly, to a multipaneled, folded paper retainer for a plurality of coiled suture having needles attached thereto.
Packages for surgical sutures are constructed according to the nature of the suture and its intended use. In general, the ideal package holds and protects the suture during handling and storage yet allows the suture to be readily removed with a minimum of handling and difficulty.
A popular suture package consists of a folded paper suture retainer contained in a sterile, hermetically sealed envelope. The sterility of the suture and envelope are maintained by a second sealed outerwrap. When the suture is to be used, the outerwrap is opened in the operating room and the sealed envelope deposited in a sterile area. Sterile personnel thereupon tear open the sterile envelope to gain access to the suture.
Suture packages have recently been designed to simplify opening of the sterile envelope and improve accessibility of the suture in order to avoid unnecessary delays during surgical procedures. A major improvement in this regard is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,696 where a portion of the inner suture retainer is secured to the sealed envelope so that the envelope and inner retainer may be opened simultaneously, and the end of the suture exposed for immediate pickup.
Suture packages have also been recently developed to retain a bundle of sutures in a predetermined coiled configuration which permits individual sutures to be withdrawn from the package without entangling the remaining sutures. Such multistrand packages with single strand dispensing are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,409 and 4,126,221.
The present invention represents a further improvement in packages of the multistrand type where the needled ends of the suture are automatically presented when the sterile envelope is opened. Packages of the present invention have advantages over prior art multistrand packages, particularly in regard to ease of opening and convenience of needle presentation.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved package for multistrand needled sutures. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved folded paper retainer for multistrand needled surgical sutures which permits single strand dispensing. It is an additional object of this invention to provide a suture package which allows simultaneous opening of the inner suture retainer and outer sealed envelope to provide instant access of the needled ends of the sutures. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description and claims.